A Midnight Stroll
by The Merchant12
Summary: Was I going mad? What are these demonic visions that enter my gaze? Rated T just to be on the safe side, the story was written for Lovecraft's Birthday. Will be a short story with multiple chapters.


I walked alone in the middle of the night, the only sounds being the steps of my feet upon the pavement and the low howling of the cold wind that bites on my reddened cheeks. Barring the light of my phone, the night completely blanketed around me. After sending a quick message to my caretakers that I'm fine, I tuck away my phone in my right pocket and continued my late-night walk. It was one of the few things that comforted me these days, not to mention my insomnia not letting me have a night's rest. Despite the darkness being nearly impossible to see, I was not afraid. It was almost comforting in a way, the closest to being able to have a nights rest for me. I headed towards the nearby park, finding an empty wooden bench to rest upon. As I sat on it, my tired body became much more comfortable to it and unconsciously laid the rest of my body as though it were a bed.

I snuggled up to the bench, turning to the other side so that I face where one lays their back upon. Somehow, I found this to be much easier to relax in rather than my own room. I began to drift into my sleepy state of mind, until I felt a presence behind me. I shot up immediately, turning around to see the intruder to my space. Yet no one was there, how very strange. Whatever that was completely broke me out of my weak attempt of a Night's rest, another involuntary shiver was sent through my spine. I decided to get up and leave the park, the night becoming colder as I can see my own breath despite the darkness making it nearly impossible to see my own hands just inches away from my face.

As I left the vicinity of where the bench was, I heard a faint sound run through the currents of the air. It wasn't the usual blowing of the wind, nor was it my own heavy breathing either. It sounded soft, like a woman's laughter almost. I couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to see anything anyways. But I decided to turn around anyways, my heavy staring into the dark night. Just like I expected, nothing. I let out a small, nervous laugh to give myself a small comfort. I was obviously just imagining things I told myself, there's no one up at this late hour. I turned around and continued my small trek around town, the weight of sleep beginning to bring weight upon my knees.

I let out a small yawn, as my insomnia seemed to finally ending its curse over me. It was a good time to head back home, I told myself. Get some hours of sleep in to start the day tomorrow. However, I heard a similar sound echo in the night. Was someone else out there, mimicking my yawn? No, that's just a silly thought, you've been around these parts multiple times to know that no one is ever awake. Shaking it off, I kept going on with my small journey towards my home. Suddenly, a small ringing vibrated through my ear drums as though a tambourine was being shaken nearby. I stopped myself short, a bit frightened by what was occurring. Taking in deep breaths, the ringing began to grow louder and louder. Deciding not to take any chances I dashed as fast as I could on my 7th breath, leaving the tambourine sound behind me as I kept running faster.

I noticed something strange, the darkness around me somehow began to become a deeper shade of black. I couldn't see a thing, even my breath was completely shrouded in the shadows. I stopped my mad dash, trying to catch my breath as I could feel my sweat begin to drip my from my face. The cold air began to take an even deeper chilling dive, the only source of heat was my own self. In a few seconds the cold made my sweat nearly frozen to the touch, the feeling even more unpleasant as my shivering tried to maintain the intense heat I achieved from my short run. Was I even making any damn progress? What the hell was going on? These questions and more were running through my head as I began to enter into a state of panic. My fears spiked even more as I heard the tambourine sound approach me once more, growing louder and louder by the second./p

I turned and ran as fast as possible once more, wide eyed and simply mad with fear. Unlike the first time, the sound did not stay behind me. Instead I heard it actually catch up with me! To make matters worse the darkness was now pitch black, I could not see a single thing whatsoever in this intense darkness. My right leg suddenly impacted upon a hard object, causing me to stumble and ultimately fall. Without any visual aid I could not know when to protect myself, landing hard on my face. I could taste the copper-like flavor of blood running through my lips. The fall caused me to gain a minor concussion, feeling dizzy and my balance completely thrown off. I tried to get back on my feet but instead fell back once more.

The tambourine was even closer now, every breath I take it continued its march towards me. Shit! I needed to get back up and get the hell out of here! But with the omnipresent shadows holding me down like weightless chains, with my injuries adding to this maddening burden, it was difficult to say the least. With all my strength I lifted myself up and with the leverage the ground provided me I made a crazed sprint with all the energy I could muster within me. This was actually working! The sound was beginning to fade away from my field of auditory range, which encouraged me to maintain my fantastic escape from it. Despite my muscles crying out to stop, even though my heart now felt like it was melting into a fiery mess, I dared not even slow down my crazed escape until I at least hear silence.

For what felt like an eternity of running, I achieved what I desired. The sound was now completely gone and although the Darkness still held me in its grasp, I was merely glad to simply be in the presence of silence. I fell down on my knees and in short order my entire body was now upon the ground. I moved my face to the right side, taking in the freezing air into my lungs. The heat that radiated within me meshed with the cold, the union releasing a euphoric sensation across my body. My muscles began to melt in pure ecstasy, the sharp pains that erupted from my horrific sprint began to ease away. I began to roll on to my back and instantly regretting that decision.

My sense of comfort was shattered once my eyes connected upon the sky. I expected to be greeted by the Black cloak that previously surrounded my vision. Instead I saw two fiery spheres of green flame lit up the upper atmosphere, their fires twisting in unnatural symmetry. What the hell was going on? Am I going mad? The last time I checked the time it was 12:00 sharp, midnight! And even if I was completely off the Earth never had a Green Sun before, let alone two! Instead of being awed by this admittedly strange yet beautiful spectacle, I felt nothing but fear well within my frame. Somehow I knew that this was a dreadful Omen that appeared before me, nothing good can come out of this.

My shocked state only tightened further as the sound that I hoped to escape from moments before once more began to approach me...


End file.
